A conventional diversity receiver that receives orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (hereinafter referred to as OFDM) signals weights frequency spectrum signals obtained by frequency-converting a plurality of signals received using a plurality of antennas, depending on each carrier's transmission channel response determined from the frequency spectrum signals. Then, the receiver demodulates the frequency spectrum signals by combining the weighted signals carrier by carrier. (Refer to, for example, Patent Document 1 and Non-Patent document 1.)
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-205208 (pp. 8-9, FIG. 1).
Non-Patent Document 1: Makoto Itami, et al., “Reception Characteristics of OFDM Signals using Array Antennas”, Journal of The Institute of Information and Television Engineers, vol. 53, No. 11, 1999, pp. 1566-1574.